


theyre called mermies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, NB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: me: give me an idea plselle: guppie sized mermaid jungme: holy shitOne stays, though, a pretty little pink dot with long hair, golden skin, buff biceps, a dazzling smile, and a little mole under their left eye and between their collarbones. They swim right up to the glass and wave at Taemin, tail fin rippling and swaying gracefully below them.tumblr





	theyre called mermies

“And oh, oh--have you seen my mermies?”

“You have  _mermies?_ ” Taemin hisses, immediately looking up from Jinki’s large habitat of tiny centaurs. He hurriedly gives the one he was feeding the rest of their little apple chunk and pets one gentle finger down their horse back before turning and nyooming immediately to where Jinki is bouncing by an expansive fish tank. This is the raddest date he’s ever been on.

“Yeah, they’re all ones I rescued, just like all the other friends I have,” Jinki says. “They’re the ones that wanted to stay with me instead of going back to a lagoon or whatever.” He dips his fingers into the water at the top of the tank, smiling when several tiny guppy sized mermaids swim up to greet him. Taemin smiles at them as well and admires their pretty tail fins, their soft colorful hair, their glittery skin. The mermies smile back all flirty and show off their assets proudly before they float back to whatever they were doing before in their little coral and seaweed houses.

One stays, though, a pretty little pink dot with long hair, golden skin, buff biceps, a dazzling smile, and a little mole under their left eye and between their collarbones. They swim right up to the glass and wave at Taemin, tail fin rippling and swaying gracefully below them. Taemin gasps softly at their beauty and gently places his finger on the glass where they have their hand against it on the other side. Jinki chuckles and nudges his side.

“That's Junghee,” he says. “Looks like she wants to tell you something.” Taemin glances at him, then looks back to the little mermie with a bitten lip. “Go ahead,” Jinki says, nudging him again, and Taemin bounces on his toes lightly. Heck. This is so exciting. Gently he lifts his hand and places it into the water deep enough that tiny Junghee can swim up to his finger. She paps it, hugs it, nuzzles it, and finally sits pretty on it, holding on with both hands and smiling brightly up at Taemin when she’s steady.

Taemin lifts his hand out of the water carefully, bringing his other hand up to cradle her back, and lifts her up to his ear so he can hear her tiny voice.

Instead of saying something, though, Taemin feels her shift just slightly on his finger and then what is unmistakably the tiniest press of tiny lippies against his cheek.

“Oh my god,” he whispers. He lowers Junghee just enough to see her bright, flirty smile and the one hand she lifts up to give him a tiny finger heart. His own heart beats fast in his chest as a vibrant blush rises up in his cheeks, almost as pink as Junghee’s gorgeous fin.

“Oh my god,” he whispers again, and Jinki’s laughter is loud and amused as he takes Junghee gently into his own hands so Taemin can cover his face.

**Author's Note:**

> #jinki inviting someone to his house for a date: uuuuuhhhhh wanna look at mi cool tiny mythological creatures  
> #he goes around to like circusses and county fairs and other shady places lookin  
> #lookin for ppl selling kidnapped mermies and centaurs and chimeras and whatnot  
> #and buys them and then takes them back to their lil homes or back to his house if they wanna stay with him or if he cant find their homes  
> #hes v sweet nd nice and caring and they lov him v much and he lovs them also  
> #AnyGay jung always gives taem lil finger hearts and flirty eyes and lil wiggly finger waves  
> #and taem always blushies bc shes so ???? cute and sweet and tiny  
> #jinki: jungie u cant keep flirting with my new bf and making him all melty  
> #jung: why hes so cute : (  
> #jinki: yeah but if u make him all melty then i cant  
> #jung: sounds less like a me problem and more like a you problem :3c  
> #also someone pls... draw tiny mermie jung


End file.
